What ever the future may bring
by The Cap'n
Summary: The Fellowship find a broken hearted Elf on a battel feild with her dead husband and take her with them Legolas finds he is falling in love with her. Can he save her from the grief thats killing her? My first ever fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters except for Carnen and Groundsel.

Note: No flames please. Don't like it don't read it.

A cutting wind swept over Holin and the fellowship huddled closer together for warmth. The miserable night did nothing for anyone's spirits and there was no sound. Even the birds seemed depressed by the terrible weather. The situation continued to worsen when the hobbits swore they heard a terrible cry on the wind and Pippin was convinced it was a monster lurking in the dark ready for them to go to sleep so it could eat him. Soon he and Legolas were the only ones left awake.

"Go to sleep Pippin. There's nothing out there its all in your imagination."

"It is not! You just come here and listen then you'll know I'm telling the truth."

Sighing he complied, thinking that this would be the only way the hobbit would let him get some sleep that night. He sat very still and quite for a number of minutes until he too heard the strange cry.

"I apologise. I hear it too. It might be some kind of danger."

"I don't have to come with you to investigate do I?"

"No. I shall wake Aragorn, if there is some kind of battle he would sulk if I left him out."

With a grin the Elf silently made his way over to the sleeping Ranger and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Aragorn, Aragorn ORC!!!"

"Where!!!"

Aragorn jumped up too fast and fell over Borimer in his eagerness to slay the evil creature.

" Where's the orc?"

"Nowhere mellon but come and listen to this. Pippin was telling the truth there is a strange voice in the air. I thought we should go check that it is nothing dangerous."

Aragorn smiled and followed his friend out into the darkness. Legolas strode in front unfazed by the complete darkness while poor Aragorn stumbled along blindly cursing his humanness and the Elves ability to see in this darkness with their good eyesight. Louder and louder the sound became until Legolas stopped suddenly and Aragorn walked into him.

"Ouch! What was that for? Why are you stopping?"

"Look." Legolas's voice sounded very strangled.

Looking over his shoulder Aragorn eyes adjusted to the light and when he looked down at the floor of the valley he gasped in revulsion and took a step back. Below them where hundreds of orc and Elf bodies some mangled beyond recognition. Slowly they descended into the valley of death and looked over the battle scene in dismay.

Why? Was the question in their minds as they picked their way through the horrific sight amidst the dyings moans and the horrible shaking rattles of the wounded taking their last breaths. As they moved through the carnage the sound was getting louder and more distinguishable, Legolas notched an arrow and Aragorn drew his sword.

Legolas continued to make his way to the sound, which was now turned into sobbing, the voice alternated the heart wrenching sobs with pleading. The figure came into sight hunched over a body with its head cradled in its lap.

The figure was crying and stroking the corpses face lovingly whilst pleading with him to wake up.

"Groundsel sob please wake up. Please. Come on." After having said this giving the body a shake.

Lowering their weapons they advanced towards the distraught figure and Legolas said quietly

"Excuse me? Are you all right?"

The figure turned around slowly and pulled down the hood of its cloak.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR stuff though I will do some day Muhahahahaha....

Gemini969: This soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing!

Natulcien: Thanks for that I suck at spelling!

A young woman was reviled under the grubby folds of the clock her face contorted with grief and streaked with tears. Legolas advanced slowly forward and knelt down to her level.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

It seemed that she was unable to answer so she shook her head forlornly and turned back to the corps. Legolas stood up and motioned to Aragorn to speak with him away from the dull-eyed figure.

"Do you think we'll be able to move her with out any trouble?"

"Come on Legolas what would we do with her even if we could get her to move? But your right we can't leave her here alone."

"We are too far from Rivendell to head back so the only option is to go on with her and drop her off at the safest point."

Aragorn agreed to this even thought it might slow them down considerably. The first rays of dawn were peeking over the rims of the valley casting a bloody dull red light over the battle field and for the first time they could really see who they were dealing with.

Resting a hand on her shoulder Legolas spoke to the woman softly.

"Come with us you cannot remain here."

A fresh wave of tears came after he spoke to her. She softly moved the corpses head and stood slowly. With one last loving glance and the still figure she walked away from him and towards the waiting Aragorn with Legolas gently guiding her.

Whilst walking back to the others Legolas found himself studying her very intently. She has beautiful copper hair which would be sleek and smooth but the battle had seemed to take its toll on her appearance the warrior's braids that usually were very neat were messy and falling out and the elegant cloak was stained with mud and looked very travel worn. She was wearing clothes which consisted of a brown tunic and a very dirty light green shirt and light green leggings.

The clothes flattered her athletic form, Legolas was in the middle of contemplating this when she turned to look at him. Embarrassed to be caught staring like that he quickly turned away blushing slightly.

"Where are we going?"

It was the first word she had spoken to them. Her voice was quite and very gentle to Legolas it was the best sound in the world. He shook his head briefly. Where did that come from?

"We have a camp not far from here. Our companions are waiting for us there."

Just as Aragorn answered her question seven shadows appeared on the horizon.

"There are our friends. It seems as though they got bored of waiting!"

Legolas was chuckling as two hobbits started running towards them and the stranger.

"Strider, Legolas we thought some thing bad had happened to you! Did you get caught by the monster?"

"No Merry there is no monster. This is your monster."

After saying this Aragorn indicated to the nervous figure standing with Legolas a bit behind the group. Taking it upon himself to introduce the group and himself to the guest Pippin strolled up to her.

"This is Merry, Sam, Frodo, Legolas, Strider, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli and I'm Pippin. Who are you?"

"Carnen."


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimer: (Tolkin points a gun to my head)

Tolkin: Say it

Me: your mean. (Trigger clicks) fine. I do not own LOTR.

Anastasia Who: I'm glad you like it. I'll try and correct my bad spelling!!

Gandelf, Boromir and Aragorn were walking at the back of the group with the hobbits a little in front of them. Legolas and Carnen were walking further in front of the hobbits trying to coax her into talking. Boromir took a sly glance at the two.

"I think our little Legolas has taken a liking to Carnen."

Aragorn smirked and said, "Does he know that?"

"I don't think so. Lets have our fun with the elf while we can."

(A/N how evil are they!!!)

Stepping up the pace a bit they caught up to Legolas and Carnen who were talking (or in the case of Carnen listening) of the quest the fellowship were embarking on.

"What are you two talking about?" Aragorn enquired.

"Just what we are trying to do." Legolas started to get very suspicious of what they were trying do, after all that tone of voice they were using suggested one of Estels pranks. He grimaced as he remembered all the times he had been the victim of the twins and Aragorns' jokes.

"That's fascinating don't you think Carnen?"

Boromir said in sugary sweet tones. She nodded slowly as Legolas became more and more uncomfortable. Glancing at each other Boromir and Aragorn immediately launched into an account of how Aragorn and the twins had stolen his clothes while Legolas was in his bath and he had to run all the way back to his bedroom naked to get some new ones. To make matters for Legolas worse they told her about how Lord Elrond had seen him running desperately to his room.

By the time they had finished Legolas was the colour of a very ripe tomato and Carnen was giggling quietly the troublemakers were grinning from ear to ear having succeed in the mission to embarrass the poor elf.

Gandelf announced that they would be stopping here to rest for the night, as it was already getting dark. They decided to risk a fire and it was all very companionable but Carnen was prone to go very quite and sad.

One by one they dropped off to sleep until she was the only one left awake. She could not fight the wave of tiredness that sent her to her nightmares.

A suffocating blanket of darkness surrounded her and she could not breath suddenly she could see something. It was Groundsel come back to her.

"Groundsel!" she sobbed and tried to run towards him with her hand outstretched.

"Carnen help me!" He was shouting but she couldn't move no matter how much she tried and he was absorbed into the blackness screaming her name.

She awoke sobbing in Legolas's arms.

The fellowship had been ambushed by crebain and where now climbing up Caradhras. Carnen was struggling to catch up, the battle and the sorrow exhausting her physically and mentally. After the nightmare she had withdrawn further and further into herself becoming more quiet and sad.

Frodo had just fallen. He got up quickly the snow turning his fingers blue as he searched for the ring. Boromir picked up the ring and entranced his fingers traced the edge of the gold band. Mesmerised he whispered.

"Strange that our fate rests on such a small object."

Aragorn noticed how Boromir looked at the ring. He tried to bring him back from the evil that had cast its spell over him.

"Boromir give the ring to Frodo."

"I care not." He laughed trying to defuse the tension.

Carnen how ever was shaking she had seen the look in his eyes that greedy soulless look that scared her so much. Legolas notice she had held back. Gliding up to her he rested an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close trying to give her comfort and warmth. What he got in return was that smallest of gentle smiles that seemed as fragile as a blossom. It made his hart beat faster and filled him full of a funny emotion that made his stomach flip.


	4. Independance

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own LOTR. Just my characters.

Okay first off I'm sorry I took so long to update up I kinda got discouraged a bit. Stupid flamers... but anyway I'm back!!! I'm going to bribe you all now. Review me and I will review you!!! Cookies to all of you as well as LOTR stickers.

Gemini969: Thankies Cookies and BIG sticker for you!!

Finker: What is wangst???? I'm new to all of this so your help is appreciated. Cookies and sticker for you.

Estella Brandybuck: Thankies to you!!! I love your stories I think I've reviewed a few of them. Cookies to you and a BIG hobbit sticker.

Helkardowen: Yep I love romances so I'm continuing this fic exactly as I was going too and will bear all the others advice in mind for a later story!! Your review cheered me up after that flamer so you get chocolate chip cookies and a big sticker of the fellowship!!!

Rejhan: Thankies for reviewing!!!! I hope you like Chocolate chip cookies as well as a DBZ sticker.

They continued up Caradhras with Legolas supporting Carnen all the way up the mountain.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Observed Legolas.

"Its SARUMAN"(spelling???) Cried Gandalf quickly shouting out a spell to try and counter the evil white wizards.

He failed to block the spell, an avalanche and the white suffocating snow cascaded around them. This was too much for poor Carnen, trapped in this white prison and unable to get herself out as she had landed funny and could no longer move her arm. She curled herself into a ball trying desperately to stay warm. This was humiliating. Snarling angrily to herself she thought back to a time when she was independent, when she had no need to rely on anyone else.

(Flashback)

Carnen and Groundsel were walking along the Riddermark (spelling???) enjoying the freedom it gave them. No one was around for miles. Groundsel looked back to her smiling and laughing as he ran off shouting back to her.

"Catch me if you can!!!"

All morning they had chased each other delighting in their love and their freedom having no need for anyone else. It was late in the evening and after setting up camp they had slept under the stars.

It was one of her favourite memories of Groundsel. It reminded her of their cherished independents and his love of travelling and exploring new places. She wondered what he would say if he could see her now helpless and scared.

She shook her head and thought to herself that she must not give up. She would keep the freedom she had worked so hard to achieve. But this other thought brought up some unwelcome memories so she quickly brushed it aside and through her head back, ignoring the stabbing pain that shot up her arm that threatened to make her black out. Stood up and fought against the crushing weight and finally breathed the free air again.


End file.
